Project Summary This application requests continued support for 6 trainees for a Predoctoral Training Program (TP) in Biotechnology that was first funded in 1990. If granted, these 6 lines will be matched by 6 more lines by the University of Iowa, through its Center for Biocatalysis and Bioprocessing (CBB). The CBB will also continue to provide the administrative and additional financial. This institutional match will allow the TP to select a yearly cohort of 12 predoctoral students. The CBB will also provide administrative assistance and training in industrial settings and will expose trainees to commercial aspects of biotechnology. This matching support will greatly increases the effectiveness of the funds requested from NIH and assures an extensive industrial emphasis in training. The TP is designed to provide a deep and diverse education to trainees, including academic training covering qualitative and quantitative aspects of biotechnology, hands- on introduction to industrial methods, and preparation for professional life in biotechnology. Trainees are required to: a) complete an industrial internship for three months; b) take at least one course in each of the three core areas of biotechnology (Biocatalysis, Bioreactors & Bioseparations, Molecular Biology & Genetics); c) take the program's capstone course, ?Introduction to Biocatalysis?; d) take a course in Responsible Conduct of Research; e) participate in the ?Perspectives in Biocatalysis? class and activities every semester; f) participate in TP's Seminars; g) present research in an annual Biocatalysis and Bioprocessing Conference and the annual TP symposium; and h) participate in various trainee-cohort social and networking activities. Candidates are selected toward the end of their first year in graduate school, and support for trainees may be renewed for up to two years, however all trainees continue in the program until graduation. The recruiting pool is based not on departmental affiliation but on interest in biotechnology, graduate training. Currently 33 trainers from four different colleges, and two interdisciplinary PhD programs participate in this TP. The diverse trainers cohort, together with the CBB partnership, provides trainees with a broad training experience including significant exposure to non-academic career paths. The TP is administered by a Leadership Team (a PI and three Co-PIs) and an Executive Committee. An External Review Panel provides independent input to assure relevance to the leadership and training needs of Biotech industry and research.